Han's Realm
Being the first offspring of the Daemon Grixlor (believed to be one of the oldest if not the first Daemon) Han Faj’n is very old. Unlike most Daemons however, he has found that greed is a much more moving force than terror. Has has, over the centuries, chosen to buy off people rather than kill them. He has a vast number of followers of all races that he thinks of as assets. Having chosen a Dwarven clan as his closest allies, he resided in the mining caverns of the Soulforge Clan, a clan who took their name from his own special ability. Under his direction, the Clan’s mines now extend under the northern Thorin border and into Gesnor. The Gesni do not know this. He cares nothing for borders anyways, feeling them as a simple annoyance. He controls the direction of the mining, keeping most of the gems for himself. The leader of the Soulforge Clan, Gaius, agrees to this since he gets to keep all the ore, some of the gems (which is still considerable given the amount the Daemon can find), and every ten years a magikal weapon from the Daemon’s own forge. The Soulforge Clan had grown very strong thanks to the Daemon. In July, 499, the body of Grixlor was slain. The spirit of the Great Daemon did not wish to perish and took up residence inside Han Faj’n. Being a Greater Daemon as well he was not possessed, but became rather schizophrenic for a time. During this period he was known to have violent outbursts (destroying Inns, stables, and four entire villages) until he was able to acquire an artifact from Ardan Hellconia that allowed him to exorcise his sire’s spirit. Grixlor’s spirit now resides in this artifact and Han Faj’n returned to what he considered his normal state. The Daemon chooses not to attack without reason, although when provoked his enemies soon find out just how powerful the older Daemons can be. Once his sire's spirit was bound, his younger siblings began to fight for control of Grixlor's realm. As an Elder Daemon, the dimension he inhabited was vast and powerful. As the fight ensued, the Soulforge Clan was all but decimated. Using his great fortune, Han hired adventurers to gather the most powerful weapons he had crafted over the centuries: his sword, his shield, and his helm. A Champion was chosen and on a small patch of rock suspended between dimensions the battle for control of his realm began. His own daemonic forces were backed by mages from The Sequestrum led by Darian. The two were occasionally seen together, appearing in combat with other daemons and then retiring to a local tavern before returning to continue their battles. Rumor has it that Han and his forces won control of his sire's realm. His first offspring was insulted by members of the Lindoran Army, House Urth of Dakkor, and a small band of adventurers. It is not known how he feels about the new country of Urth.